


Ulrich's Game

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Facials, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have one pet that's small and another that's big; it's fun to put them together sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulrich's Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich and Drake belong to her
> 
> Alfons belongs to me

_Master is trying to kill me._ The thought immediately came to Alfons' mind when he was brought into Ulrich's special training room, whimpering at the sight that greeted him there. The Drow had his Half-Orc Drake chained up against the wall, arms and legs spread wide apart, stark naked and heavily muzzled to keep his threats and snarls down to a minimum.  
  
Ulrich for his part was dressed in a pair of tight leather breeches and heels, a crop in his gloved hands. He pointed the crop at Alfons, gesturing for the Moon Elf to come forward. “He can't escape from his bonds. He won't be able to kill you...yet,” he assured him, smirking at the way Alfons hesitated at that last statement, looking again at the heavily restrained slave in worry.  
  
“Master?”  
  
“Strip.”  
  
Alfons whimpered but obeyed immediately, removing his clothes and letting them fall to the floor, hugging himself as he glanced over at the Half-Orc, whimpering at the way his massive cock started to throb awake. “So big...” he whispered.  
  
“I know,” Ulrich chuckled, tapping the underside of Drake's cock with the crop. “Do you think you can suck it?” he asked.  
  
The Moon Elf looked at the Drow as if he had not heard him correctly, tilting his head to one side. “Ma-Master?”  
  
“Kneel in front of him slave.” Ulrich tapped the tip of his crop against the palm of his hand as he watched the Moon Elf obey, nodding his head in approval. “Now...I want to see you make him cum.”  
  
“Me, Master?”  
  
“Do you see any other surface Elves down here?”  
  
“But...”  
  
“I can always have you turned into spider food,” Ulrich reminded him, “Mother always appreciates it when I send her surface Elves to feed her pets.”  
  
Alfons moaned and quickly shook his head against the idea, timidly turning his head around to face the massive cock in front of him. He started by stroking it first, moaning as he was forced to use both hands to pleasure the other slave. His heart started to race as Drake groaned, his cock twitching and throbbing against the palms of his hands.  
  
“Gods...” he whispered.  
  
“Gods have nothing to do with it,” Ulrich yawned, “I am getting bored watching you jerk him off...”  
  
Alfons swallowed down his fear, mewling as he leaned forward, unable to do anything else but try to suck Drake's cock. The Half-Orc moaned loudly, hands clenched into tight fists as Alfons was only able to take the head into his mouth. The Moon Elf groaned and struggled to pleasure him, running his tongue over the hot flesh, hands still stroking the base and shaft in time with his licks and sucks.  
  
He yelped suddenly when Ulrich's crop struck his ass, urging him to move faster. He was soon gagging himself, whimpering and groaning as he struggled to bring Drake to orgasm, pulling back to lick and suck along the sides of his shaft, lips becoming sore and swollen from the constant attention. He nibbled lightly on the head, looking up at the snarling Half-Orc, his cock leaking precum profusely soon enough.  
  
The orgasm came without warning for the Moon Elf. He squeaked and whined as the semen splattered onto his face and chest, making a face at the sensation. Reluctantly he made an attempt to lick Drake's cock clean, pulling back when he was finished, raising his hands to clean off his face.  
  
Ulrich's crop struck his hand, stopping him immediately. “Leave it.” The Drow smiled, tapping the underside of Alfons' chin with the crop, forcing him to lift his head and look up at him. “I like the way it looks on you...” he cooed.  
  
“...Thank you, Master.”  
  
“You may go,” Ulrich said, gesturing to the door. “Unless...you wish for him to do the same for you?” The Moon Elf quickly shook his head and the Drow laughed, dismissing him with a wave of his hand, watching him flee from the room. He chuckled, leaning against the panting Drake as he said, “Mother was right...Moon Elves  _are_  fun to tease.”


End file.
